Loneliness Of The Free Wind
by Zelix6
Summary: A drama story about Kagura and her life after Naraku's death, she is free like the wind but her life is still incomplete... let the story begin. Pairings: Kagura/? Inu/Kag. My very first drama fic. Warnings: mentions of rape, lemon.


Written by: Zelix

Story type: An 8 chapter story

Contains: Sex, romance, drama and angst.

Pairings: OC/Kagura

Time and Place: Modern timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is registered property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz publishing. No money was made with this fic and it is written purely for entertainment purposes.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

A/N: This is one of the first stories I ever wrote. I'm currently working on the rest of the chapters to improve their quality in every way I can and will be posting them as I work my way through them. Also notice that I am from Finland so English is not my main language, so should you notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know and after fixing it I will re-post this chapter. Enjoy!

_**={ **__**Loneliness of the Free Wind**__** }=**_

_Chapter 1: _

_- The Pain of the Free Wind -_

'_Centuries have passed. I still can't believe it's been that long, yet to me it was more like a blink of an eye…' _

Thought Kagura, the former spawn of Naraku, who was now watching the sunrise from the balcony of her apartment in modern day Tokyo, Kagura had changed a lot over the time she had been free, ever since the hanyou Inuyasha and that mysterious Miko from this era named Kagome whooped Narakus ass for good all those centuries ago. After his death Kagura had gotten her heart back but unfortunately Kanna could not be saved: it seemed like her 'little sister' was too loyal to Naraku to even consider leaving his side so she went down with him.

The thought still made her sad; Kanna had been just a child, a bit cold and VERY creepy but a child none of the less and also like a little sister to her. But it could not be helped anymore, she was gone…

After Narakus death Kagura did not stick around to explain things to them because they would have killed her before she would have gotten to explain her actions, that she had no choice but to obey Naraku and even if she had told them, it was not likely that they had believed her anyway. So she escaped and became what she had always wanted, free like the wind.

For about 10 years she had been free in the feudal era, it really had been a lot of fun but her mind had been plagued with nightmares, or more like flashbacks from her time as Narakus servant. To this day they made her feel pure, burning hatred towards the son of a bitch but they also made her scared and sometimes she just wanted to scream because of them, for before the day of his demise he had done something to her, something that will forever be engraved to her memory. She did not want to think about it, much less remember it, she was free of him damn it! No, as long as those nightmares were there, this was not true freedom since he still had one final hold on her.

However, her freedom on the feudal era came to an end after 10 years; the reason why Youkai did not exist in the modern era happened. It was a massive war, a war that history books did not mention. All humans up against all Youkai and the Youkai lost the war. It was unbelievable that humans managed to take out about 95% Japans Youkai population. After that it was like the witch hunts during the European dark ages, an inquisition in which Kagura too would have perished had she not found out about the well where that mystery Miko came out from.

It was then that she had risked getting killed by the hanyou Inuyasha for she had asked them to let her come as well, since Inuyasha had agreed to live with that Miko in her era for the Feudal era became far too dangerous. It was touch and go for a few moments but thanks to that mystery Miko Kagomes understanding and forgiveness she was allowed to come with them to what she also would be calling the modern era soon. The hanyou never really trusted her but with a few of those weird but highly hilarious 'sits' from the Miko he had agreed to let her come along, with grumpy protests of course.

At the other side it was… rather different than what she expected but it was still better than spending years with humans who wanted to butcher her for being a Youkai.

That was 19 years ago. The young mystery Miko had not aged much since those days for she had become that hanyous mate; through the bond they now shared, she had attained the life-span of a hanyou as well, she was still human through and through but unless something severed their bond she would live as long as her mate would.

They had been kind enough, much to that hanyous annoyance that was always amusing to her, to let her stay at the household until she could settle down in this new world; it had been crazy and damn near impossible to adapt to this insane era but that was in the past now, Kagura realised that when you get used to this era it's not so bad. It was actually a lot of fun, especially when she would take flight with her feather and see the city during the night; even though polluted it was a pretty sight and the sunrise was rather nice even though there were no forests within this city of concrete and steel.

In this new day and age, Kagura worked as an author under the pen name 'Lady of the Wind' and had published a couple of best sellers about the feudal era. Heh, she still remembered when she had written a humour book with the summary 'The exploits and blunders of a hanyou who was a pain in the ass', of course she did not use his real name; instead of 'Inuyasha' the characters name had been 'Yashyu' and Kagome had been 'Kagero', the thing sold itself through the roof but after the said hanyou read it… let's just say that she had to hide from him for about a week but it had been worth it.

Kagura also painted; it was her hobby, since she had almost no money problems being a best selling author she had a lot of time to kill. Her free time however had become her downside, because there was too much time to kill the memories of that… asshole came more often that she wanted. During her stay at the Higurashi residence the nightmares had eased, she didn't know why, it was just a feeling in her gut that in that building something was calming her; it had been confusing but that's just how she had felt back then. But it had been 17 and half years now since she had been in touch with them, the distance between her apartment and their residence was not that great but… she just didn't want to meet them anymore, being around them had become uncomfortable over time since no matter how things were now, the fact still remained that she had tried to kill them back in the feudal era.

Kagura could not handle them treating her like family, it had been too much for her to take and so she had decided to leave to live on her own. She had visited them now and then but after a while she simply stopped coming over, whether it was out of guilt or some other reason, even she herself did not understand it.

She wanted to believe things would be fine, that eventually her soul would find peace from the horrors of the past.

That was her life. She was free but with that freedom had come loneliness; she was one of the very last Youkais left on earth, perhaps she WAS the last full blooded Youkai left in the world since even after 19 years she had not sniffed or sensed any others anywhere.

Her loneliness had for these past few years began to eat away her heart from within, giving way for things she wanted to stay away. She was free of Naraku but plagued by him in her dreams. It wasn't fair, why can't she get rid of that assholes image? What is tying her to that monsters memory?

Those were the questions running through her mind while entering her apartment and after taking a moment to unwind she got up and moved see her own reflection on the full body mirror naked, since she was alone and if someone was peeping through binoculars at her right now then hopefully he was enjoying the view since she did not really like the state her body was in; there were scars almost everywhere, especially where her heart was, since the mark where it had been extracted and re-inserted left a scar that will never heal. Not to mention all the other scars she had from Narakus 'disciplinary' hours, then along her full breasts were multiple scars and her back was no better, whip and claw marks were staring at her like taunting reminders of who she had been.

Though there were positive sides to her physique that she did not detest; her blood red eyes being one, with her Youkai hearing she had heard many people whispering that her eyes were 'exotic' looking which always made her grin but sometimes someone called them 'freak eyes' which did make her frown at times, she wasn't normally really interested in her appearance since she had been created for fighting so it never had left her any time to wonder or care what people thought about her appearance. Though not having had to fight for 19 years had made her soft and sensitive to these things, much to her annoyance.

But back to her body, her breasts would make almost any man howl but if someone saw these scars… that was the same for her skin, perfect milky skin but it was scarred from too many places and because of some special poison in the 'disciplinary' tools Naraku had used on her they would never fully heal.

Then a realisation hit her; the reason why Naraku would not leave her mind was because he had made sure her body was so badly scarred and marked by him that no one would ever want her, so even if she would become free she would be alone forever and not to mention…

'_No! I don't want to remember! Stop it!'_

Were her thoughts as she tried to stop her memories of that day from coming back… but it was a losing battle, despite her efforts she found herself reliving it again in her head.

It has been almost 30 years since it happened but it never relents. The scarred body and loneliness was something she could handle but the memories she could not. They were slowly driving her towards the breaking point and she could do nothing to stop it… he had been right when he said:

'_**Even if you escape me you will never be free!**_'

She could almost see him in the mirror, laughing with that evil voice of his at her futile efforts to be free of him…

The fucking monster had ruined her life from day one and now he was making her future a living hell as well. The rage started to build up again and before she knew it she had grabbed her old fan and was about to unleash her wind blades on the reflection staring at her but suddenly she found his image gone, replaced by her own. The rage in her eyes was strong but in the middle of it there was one more feeling that made her slowly drop the fan and curse at herself… the one feeling she did not want, not when he was involved; Fear.

To this day, she still feared Naraku. It was that feeling she did not want to feel, the fear that made her helpless before him.

Slowly she made her way away from the mirror and into the living room, plopping down onto the couch she found herself barely able to keep herself from crying. She wanted to deny him at least this one final satisfaction, that she still had her pride.

After a while, she managed to calm her mind and the blissful silence took over. Kagura relished this moment of absolute silence and stillness for she knew it would not last, but while it did she was going to bask in the peace it brought.

After a while she looked at the clock and it read 14:23. Damn, she had been deeper in thought than she thought; she had seen the sunrise at 7:56 and started thinking at 8:45. Almost six hours, a new record. Six hours of thinking about that monster, she was certain now that she was losing it so she did the only thing she could do to make the stress even a little more bearable; she went into her bedroom, it was a big room with a large double bed, closet and all other kind of basic furniture and at the centre of the room there was her hobby instruments: Paint, paintbrush and everything needed for painting.

She sat at the chair and took the things she needed to start. She started to paint something and hoped an inspiration would be around the corner waiting to surprise her. Yet even after and hour of trying, Kagura could not find it, not one tiny trace of it; she would get started but that was it.

Kagura had started drawing a person, not sure who but her instincts were trying to tell her something about whoever it is that was managing to elude her… she would draw out linings, shapes and some other things that started to resemble a person but no other details came to her, especially the face; just a blank void that seemed to taunt her without end.

That was frustrating beyond belief, her instincts were clawing at her to complete it, to find this faceless person yet without anything to start with she was just running in circles deep within a maze with no exit…

After a little longer of this Kagura gave up with a frustrated "Damn it!" and after seeing that the time was 15:56 she felt the overwhelming urge to just get out and fast, she had no idea where she was going or what she intended to do but at this point it didn't matter in the least. She was desperate for something to happen, anything interesting that would give her something to think about other than trying to figure out a way out of this maze without an exit.

Little did she know that today was going to be a rather… interesting day indeed.

- Zelix, See ya!

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! I'm currently working on chapter 2, editing and improving it before posting. I don't know when i will be done, but hopefull i'll be done soon. See ya then!


End file.
